User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, a Minecraft Story Mode Fan Story Part 10: Colder than Ice (Preview)
Jill looked at all the armours, they were all very nice and looked like they really could defend against the soldiers out there, it was such a hard choice... "Hmmm... I'll go with... The cloak of the warrior, we are in a huge war after all." Jill said. Everyone smiled in approval. "Great choice Jill! Put it on!" Allison said. Jill put it on, it was slightly heavy and tight in some spots, but eventually she squeezed into it. "How do I look?" Jill asked. Everyone looked at her in her new armour, she looked good in it. "Very nice! It suits you!" Steve said. "It's a perfect match!" Winslow commented. "All you need now is a diamond sword, that would really complete the look!" Maddy told her. Then, suddenly, the other 4 armours poofed into dust, like they were never even there. "And just like that, nobody will ever know that those heroes existed." Allison said. "I wonder what they did that made them so famous." Winslow said. Everyone was now ready to leave, they didn't want to be there when Aiden and the others got back. "Alright guys, you ready to go?" Allison asked. "Yes, of course! But shouldn't we get Becky out first?" Steve asked. "Get me out? I just got out!" Becky said, behind him. They looked behind Steve to see Becky and Sadie, and they could hear the Dragon sleeping in Sadie's saddlebag. "Wait, how did you?-" Winslow said before being cut off by Becky. "Oh, I just punched through the wall, it wasn't easy, but we managed to get through." Becky explained. "Well, I'm glad you're okay!" Winslow said. Becky then looked at Jill in her armour, and her jaw dropped for a second. "Nice armour Jill!" Becky complimented. "Heh, thanks." Jill replied. Sadie walked over to Jill and grunted, she then brushed Jill with her mane, gently, as if she was saying hello. "Awww hey girl, did you miss me?" Jill asked. Then, they heard the sound of yelling, it sounded like, at least 50 people. "DOWN HERE! THIS IS WHAT I SAW THE PRINCESS AND THOSE OTHERS CRAWL INTO!" Someone yelled. "WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GET THEM!" Someone else yelled. It was an enemy troop, someone had saw them crawl down into the bunker. They then heard people climbing down the ladders... "We gotta get out of here!" Becky said, panicking. Allison pulled out a lever and placed it on the wall next to the Iron Door and pulled it, everyone ran into the hallway that it opened up into. "Where are Ender and L when you need them???" Winslow asked, practically screaming. "Hopefully not running away from a bunch of soldiers!!!" Maddy replied. They ran down the corridor as the soldiers got down into the bunker, and found the door... Stay tuned for the full chapter! Oh! But I forgot to mention... Somebody dies in this Chapter. Category:Blog posts